Game of Life
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: "Kau tahu? Hidup ini adalah sebuah permainan, kau dilahirkan, besar, mengenal persahabatan, dan cinta-ketika duniamu terlalu indah dari mimpi, kebencian, ketidak satuan, tangis, canda dan tawa, semuanya hanyalah permainan semata. Disakiti atau tersakiti? Itulah jawabanmu." (Megurine Luka)


**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, ETC.**

**Game of Life © Me**

.

.

Awal tahun 2008, tahun dimana aku pertama sekali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah pertama di Tokyo. Di tahun yang sama aku bertemu orang-orang baru yang bagiku terlihat ramah, salah satu dari mereka membuatku ingin terus di sampingnya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan bersuara lembut, gadis pertama yang menyapaku dan bertanya tentang soal Matematika kepadaku. Saat itu dunia terasa berhenti, tapi aku terdiam masa bodoh dengan perasaan itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan perasaanku terus tertata. Otakku terus mengamati dan menyimpan memori kecil yang aku sendiri lupa.

Akhir tahun 2008, masalah. Masalah itu tidak pernah tidak mengganggu hidupku. Dia selalu saja muncul dibagian klimaks kebosananku, seperti memberikan sebuah tantangan yang aku sendiri terlalu ogah melakukannya.

Akhir tahun 2008 adalah dimana aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang di sebut 'cinta'. Bukan cinta biasa, melainkan cinta luar biasa. Tapi aku belum yakin dengan semua itu, sehingga aku masih terdiam untuk mencari jawabannya.

Awal tahun 2009, tahun yang sama dengan 2008, tahun ke dua aku di sekolah menengah pertama, tahun dimana aku menepis perasaan bodohku dan mencoba membangun perasaan baru dengan sang bintang kelas—perasaan yang sama sekali hanya sebatas fans, tapi aku anggap sebagai rasa suka yang berlebihan—dan juga tahun dimana aku mulai ingin melupakan gadis itu, karena sia-sia untuk mendapatkannya karena aku seorang yang sama.

Pertengahan tahun 2009, aku terjebak dunia cinta yang aneh. Aku sebut itu dengan istilah '_yuri_' mengingat aku adalah seorang otaku labil saat itu, tahun aku berpacaran dengan orang yang menyukaiku karena kepribadianku yang aneh. Bukan dengan lawan melainkan sama.

Rasa bersalah, pertengkaran batin, dan segalanya meracuni pikiranku. Aku sedang berstatus dengan seorang perempuan, bukan lawan. Dan saat itu hatiku terasa terbagi. Ketika aku tahu, aku tidak menyukainya. Melainkan dia yang menyukaiku. Perasaanku saat itu kacau, dan saat itu aku kembali mendekati gadis mungil itu. Kembali dengan perasaan suka padanya.

Akhir tahun 2009, dia menyudahi hubungan ini. Dengan alasan karena aku terlalu cuek padanya. Aku vakum dari dunia percintaan pada saat itu, dan aku focus pada pembelajaran untuk yang terakhir di SMP. Tapi saat klimaks hampir mendekati, gadis mungil itu telah sempurna bersarang di hatiku.

Tingkah polosnya, membuatku bertingkah aneh saat didekatnya, saat itu aku belum yakin itu adalah sebuah rasa yang lain. Cemburu sosial, ketika gadis itu lebih akrab dengan orang lain dari pada aku, ketika gadis itu bercerita dengan asiknya dengan orang lain.

Tapi, ketika gadis itu dan aku bercakap ria melalui media SMS, semua kecemburuan sosialku lenyap. Masa bodoh dengan cemburu sosial. Begitulah. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin tentang cinta antara aku dan dia.

Awal tahun 2010, beranjak menuju keremajaan, ketika aku yakin bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. Dan mulai mempelajari sikap dan sifatnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ganjil dengan semua ini. Pertengahan 2010, aku merasa cemburu berat, tapi dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatku berharap suatu saat nanti dia harus menjadi milikku. Paling tidak, dia harus merasakan berpacaran denganku.

Akhir tahun 2010, sebentar lagi masa sekolah ku di SMP akan berakhir. Aku akan melanjutkan ke sekolah atas, saat itu aku simpan semua memori buruk dan baikku dengannya dalam-dalam, dan fokus belajar. Serta aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan menjadi yang terbaik demi dia.

Awal tahun 2011, ujian akhir sekolah. Aku jalani dengan suka cita, dan semangat membara. Dan di pertengahan 2011, aku meninggalkan sekolah menengah pertama itu dengan bangga. Memasuki hari pertama di sekolah atas, aku dan dia kembali bersama. Kami sekelas. Dalam hati aku berteriak senang, dan berkata "Jodoh emang gak kemana." Di tahun itu, aku yakin dialah cintaku.

Akhir tahun 2011, aku tidak mengatakan perasaan yang mengganjal hatiku selama bertahun-tahun padanya. Tapi aku menciumnya, tepat di bibir mungilnya. Aku shok dan panik. Aku refleks melakukan itu, karena melihat wajahnya, tapi aku senang. Beberapa hari kemudian aku terdiam, setiap kali melihatnya selalu mengingatkanku tentang ke jadian itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku tak karuan adalah—karena kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, kami sama-sama menyukai.

Awal tahun 2012, dia mulai berubah. Setiap inci perubahannya aku teliti, Mulai dari sikap dan sifatnya, sampai dengan segalanya. Pertengahan bulan Mei 2012, dua hari sebelum semuanya berubah. Kami kembali berciuman hangat, ciuman perpisahan. Karena dua hari setelahnya dia jadian dengan seorang pemuda yang aku sendiri tak ingin tahu tapi mau tahu, saat itu aku kembali dengan status cinta tak terbalaskan.

Saat itu dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatku, menyesal tidak mengatakannya lebih dulu. Tapi aku terus berpikir, jika aku mengatakannya lebih dulu dari pada pemuda itu apa aku akan mendapat kesempatan?

Pada saat itu aku mulai berharap dan berandai-andai, jika aku seorang laki-laki. Maka aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat setia menunggu, begitulah setidaknya.

Nilaiku _down_ saat itu, semuanya kacau. Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Beberapa bulan kemudian dia putus hubungan dengan pemuda itu, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Lalu, perasaan ingin tahuku bertambah mengahancurkan perasaan tak ingin tahuku. Dia menceritakannya, tapi aku tak puas. Tapi apa boleh buat, seperti mendapat kesempatan emas yang langka, aku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Hanya sementara, aku kembali berpikir. Apakah aku bisa membuatnya kembali menyukaiku? Apakah aku bisa membuatnya hanya melihatku? Apakah aku bisa mengubah perasaannya yang sudah biasa saja terhadapku berubah menjadi suka kembali? Jika aku bisa, aku akan menghadiahkan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, aku gagal. Sepertinya. Dia tidak ingin terjebak cinta bodoh, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berpacaran lagi. Tapi kudengar sebuah kalimat, "carikan aku pacar" keluar dari mulutnya. Aku merasa sakit hati, tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Aku masih menyukainya. Bahkan sangat, lebih dari apapun. Walaupun suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi milik orang lain, dia akan terus aku cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Sekarang ini, aku masih terus berdo'a. Meskipun aku tahu do'a ku tidak akan terkabul.

"Tuhan, dekatkan aku dengannya. Buat perasaanku tersampaikan langsung kehatinya, karena aku terlalu mencintainya dan tidak bisa melupakannya."

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**A/N : Fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata loh, diambil dari buku harian author. Terkesan seperti curahan hati author ya? Ne, itulah cinta. CINTA itu rumit dan menyakitkan.**

** Well then, author gak maksa buat review. Thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
